Freezing (manga)
centre|700px thumb|Promotional poster for the Japanese edition of the Freezing manga Freezing (Japanese: フリージング ; Korean: 프리징 ), the manga version, was the first property in the Freezing franchise. Freezing started as a serialized manga in Comic Valkyrie, a monthly pulp manga magazine published by Kill Time Communication (KTC). On October 2012, the magazine ended its print run, later being "reborn" as a free magazine on its official website. Since then, new chapters of Freezing are released online on a bi-monthly basis. They are later collected into tankōbon and published in book form, also by KTC. The manga is written by Lim Dall Young, illustrated by Kim Kwang Hyun, and produced at Artlim Media. The manga is put on an indefinite hiatus due to circumstances regarding the authors.Creators Put Freezing Manga on Hiatus And Announced New Manga Series Introduction Freezing is about the military academy where Pandora are trained to fight off inter-dimensional beings called Nova, specifically the Pandora called Satellizer L. Bridget and her Limiter partner Aoi Kazuya. Production Freezing stories are written in Korean by Lim Dall Young. They are then given visual form by Kim Kwang Hyun at the Artlim Media studios. The stories are then translated into Japanese, and the Japanese text and other written cues are placed into the artwork. These are then published in Japan in the various issues of Comic Valkyrie. The first chapter was serialized in the March 2007 issue, published on 27 January 2007. The first tankōbon was released on 26 October 2007. The Korean versions were published later in Korean, in South Korea by the monthly pulp comic magazine Comic GT. 학산문화사 publishes the book form in South Korea. The first volume was released on 30 November 2007. Freezing is also licensed in France, and published in French. However, unlike South Korea and Japan, they are not serialized into a monthly manga magazine, but published directly in book form. The manga is translated by Julien Pouly, and published by Bamboo Editions under their Doki Doki imprint. The French edition is also distributed into the Francophone Worl, and can be found in such places outside of France such as Quebec (in Canada). Tome 1 was released on 12 May 2010. File:Freezing vol1.jpg|Original Japanese edition フリージング File:Freezing-1-k-fcover.jpg|Korean edition 프리징 File:Freezing-1-fr-fcover.jpg|French edition Freezing Spin-offs An anime series, Freezing was created, covering the manga chapters 1-37. A prequel manga series, Freezing: First Chronicle was created, covering one of the secondary characters from the original manga. A second spin-off, Freezing: Zero, focused on Kazuha Aoi's time at West Genetics and Arnett McMillan's recruitment into the Pandora ranks. A third, Freezing Pair Love Stories, began serialization in April 2013. Eroizing, a series of hentai, ecchi and normal doujinshi chapters were created by the original author writing as Moonzero, and his collaborators from the CDPA Korean doujin circle, and published in the Cross Make series of doujinshi, released at Comiket. See also *List of chapters *List of volumes External links * Comic Valkyrie: フリージング * Artlim Media: 프리징 * Doki Doki: "Freezing, une nouvelle série qui ne vous laissera pas de glace !" * Doki Doki: French sample chapter * Korean promotional chapter: 프리징 Freezing Promotion Comic * French promotional video: Freezing - bande annonce * English Wikipedia: Freezing References Category:Browse Category:Manga